Glitch Problem
by Turbo Time Twins
Summary: Turbo regenerates into Sugar Rush, finding himself in his usual get up, later finding out his cybug and King Candy codes have been deleted permanently, and he is now 'part' of Sugar Rush's codes. Vanellope decides to take him 'under her wing' after finding he has an unusual glitching problem. With each glitch, horrible memories are brought back to the unfortunate racer.
1. Chapter 1

_Virus located_

_Delete_

_Delete_

_**K-SHZZZT-KSZZZ-SHK**_

**_ERROR_**

**_ERROR_**

**_Program Malfunction_**

_Unable to delete file_

_Danger!_

_Non-compatible code recognized!_

**REBOOT**

* * *

"Turbo?"

I could hear a voice. It was foggy, distant.

"Turbo?"

There it was again, although it seemed closer. I struggled to open my bright yellow eyes, although, they weren't very bright anymore. As my distorted vision cleared, my eyes widened at who was standing before my weak figure.

"Vanellope?" I just barely rasped out, my throat sore, possibly burned from...from what? I knew it was burned, I could feel it, but... Suddenly it dawned on me; The cola. The beacon. The invasion. Cybug. I felt myself fall back, and someone catching me.

"Turbo!" Vanellope gasped, struggling to get me to my feet. My frail body didn't respond, it only stayed limp as a ragdoll. "C'mon Turbo...use your legs..." I heard her murmur. I tried to do so, but flinched at the pain it brought. "I-I can't..." I whispered.

Vanellope slowly got up and let me lean on her shoulder. I heard her call someone, but her voice became distorted as a flash of red swept over my vision. Suddenly, a flash of white, and I was...in King Candy's kart? Vanellope's kart was turned on it's side, being pushed across the dark brown track by mine.

"Turbo tastic!" I shrieked in delight. "End of the line glitch!" Then the flash of red again, and loads of pain. I heard myself call out, and whoever was holding me flinched. I opened one of my eyes and found myself in the wrecker's arms. He was carrying me...where?

Confusion swept over me as I heard him say something, and then Vanellope's voice called out, distorted,_ "We have to get him to the castle!"_

I realized I was in the glitch's kart, with Ralph sitting on the back with me in his arms. I felt her speed up, and suddenly felt sick. I managed a low moan, but nothing more than that as my vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Blinking open confused and wide eyes, I glanced around the room, wondering where the _heck_ I was. "Hello?" I asked tentatively, sitting up in the bed I had been placed in. "Hey there stripes!" a familiar voice called out. _"Stripes?"_ I thought to myself.

Vanellope eagerly jumped onto the bed I was sitting on, much to my discomfort as another flash of red swept over me. My pained cry distorted as I found myself in the code vault as King Candy, ripping Vanellope's code apart and pushing it away from the others. "Turbo tastic!" I hissed, laughing maniacally.

I swam over to the chest I had placed aside, bringing it over to the section of all of the character's memories. Snapping it shut over the codes, a wide smile crept onto my face. Red flashed over my vision, and I found myself crouched on the bed, my hands clutching my helmet in pain.

Vanellope was staring at me, worry filling her chocolate brown eyes. "What just happened?" I asked, quickly taking my hands off of my helmet. "Uh...you glitched?" Vanellope answered, getting off of the bed. "Pretty bad too!" she continued, turning to look at me. "So, all night I've been thinking this through, and I've come to a decision. I have decided...that I will train you!"

"What?" I asked, beginning to feel a little overwhelmed. Wait a minute! I'd only been in the castle, fully awake, for about what, three minutes? And she's already jabbering away about something that makes no sense.

"What do you mean, 'train me'?" I asked, slowly getting off of the bed and running up to face her. "If you mean train me to drive, then yo-"

"Slow down! I didn't mean train you to drive!" she laughed. "Nah, besides, you won't be able to do that for a while..."

My eyes widened, and the pupils turned to slits. "What are you saying?" Vanellope turned towards the door, motioning for me to follow. "I mean, you won't be able to race for a while, not with that glitch you've got there!"

_"You_ glitch, and _you_ still race!" I nearly screamed at her. She only turned back around and looked me straight in the eyes. "Turbo...yours is..._different_..." I flinched as she emphasized 'different', but I stepped closer to her, beginning to get angry at her. "Different? How so?" I asked, some fear laced in my voice.

"Well, yours...is...just different. I don't know how yet. It doesn't look different, except for that yours is red, and mine is blue, but, it just feels different to me, like something isn't...right."

* * *

I followed Vanellope as she led me into another room. I looked up to see the wrecker, Mr. Fix-It, and Sgt. Crazy. The three of them glared at me, except Felix, who seemed to only be watching me as I trailed behind Vanellope.

"So, why are we here?" I hissed, feeling uncomfortable at their gaze. "I need to check you over, Ralph wouldn't let me do it alone, and Felix and Calhoun sort of just, followed." she answered quietly.

"Wait, check me over? What do you mean by that?"

"Well..." Vanellope sighed, turning to glance at me as she patted on a table. "I need to see if something's...off."

_"What does she think, this is a doctor's appointment?"_ I thought angrily. "Am I supposed to sit there?" I hissed, glaring at her. She nodded her head, a smile showing on her face. "Yeah! Don't worry, I just want to look you over, besides, the light is better in here than in your room."

* * *

I watched Vanellope closely as she got onto a stool so she could reach me from where I was sitting. She leaned closer and stared at me. "What are you doing?" I asked, feeling my cheeks start to get hot.

"Uh...staring into your soul? I dunno! I'm just waiting..."

"Waiting for wha-"

My voice cut off as I glitched again, this time I was on top of Diet Cola Mountain as a cybrid, staring at Ralph. "Welcome to the boss level!"

"Turbo..." Ralph gasped.

"Hehehe! Because of you Ralph, I'm now the most powerful virus in the arcade! I can take over any game I want! I should thank you, but it'd be more fun to kill you!" I hissed as I lunged for him.

He dodged out of the way, but just barely. "Get back here little guy!" I shrieked as my vision turned red once more. I opened my eyes to find myself grasping my helmet again. I looked up into the worried eyes of Vanellope. "Yep, something is definitely off..." she mumbled. "Did anything feel off? Did something strange happen?"

Although I wasn't exactly enthusiastic about telling her, my mind told me to. Then again, my mind told me to ruin Road Blasters. "I'll tell you...if _they_ leave!" I said, turning to glare at the three of them standing aside, watching. "Oh no! I'm not leaving her alone in here with you!" Ralph hissed, standing.

Vanellope sighed and turned to look at Ralph. "Hey stinkbrain! It'll only be for a few minutes, it's not like he's gonna kill me!" Ralph sighed. "He could!" he retorted. I huffed in offense. "Ralph, please, can't you trust him? I trust him..." Vanellope sighed. I turned to look at the pixie, my eyes wide. _"You do?"_ I thought. She seemed to get the message, and nodded.

Ralph paused, and sighed. "Fine, but ONLY for a few minutes, got it?" Vanellope smiled. "Of course, Major Body Odor..."

* * *

After they left, Vanellope turned to look at me. "So, what is it that was so important that it had to be said away from them? Why did they have to leave anyway?" I turned to stare at her, my eyes wide. "I don't trust them." Vanellope smiled. "I'm pretty sure they feel the same way..."

I looked down, unsure if I should tell her what was the problem, but I blurted it out before I had the chance to reconsider. "Whenever I glitch, I'm taken back into my memories."

Vanellope blinked, clearly surprised. "What kind of memories?" she asked quietly, understanding that this was a private matter.

"M-my worst ones, the ones I try really hard to forget...and they keep getting longer!"

"What have they been?"

"The first one was when I nearly killed you during the Random Roster Race...the second was when I ripped your codes apart and locked away everyone's memories, and the third was when I was a cybug in Diet Cola Mountain, and I was just starting to attack Ralph..."

Vanellope only stared at me, concern filling her eyes. "Is...each one something you want to forget more than the last?" I glanced at her. "Huh?"

"I mean, did you want to forget the cybug attack more than almost killing me?"

I sighed, and nodded my head. Vanellope was silent for a moment before gently patting my back and turning to walk off. I quickly got off of the table and followed her out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Vanellope instructed I stay in the room she assigned for me for the night, so I was left alone in a room with nothing to do._ "Why does she trust me? After all I've done to her?"_

I shook my head, trying to clear my rattled thoughts. Red flashed through my vision, and I cried out in pain. I opened my eyes to find myself in Turbo Time, driving towards Game Central Station.

_"Damn those players! Leaving me for some nifty graphics! Well, I'll show them, show them how much they miss me!"_ I thought angrily as I sped into the near empty terminal, due to gaming hours. I quickly located the Road Blasters plug and drove in, my eyes flashing in anger. Noticing those brats were still playing, I drove across the screen and shouted my catchphrase.

"Turbo Tastic!"

"Hey, is that...Turbo?"

"Turbo Tastic!"

"What's Turbo doing in this game?"

"Turbo Tasti-i-ic-c-c" I flinched as I rammed my car into one of the Road Blasters' cars. I tried to back up, but I couldn't move, the game was glitching. My voice distorted, and I could hear the gamers calling for Litwak.

My eyes widened in horror as he walked over to check my game. "No!" I shrieked, managing to disconnect with the glitching car. I turned and drove towards the terminal to my game. I watched in horror as the 'Warning Do not Cross' signal flashed up on the screen. The game plug disappeared, as did the game. "Ted! Ned!" I wailed, staring at the empty plug. My brothers were dead! Because of ME!

"NO!"

* * *

My eyes shot open as I heard someone calling my name.

"TURBO!"

I stared straight at Vanellope, tears streaming down my face. "You glitched again, didn't you?" she asked quietly, but I barely hear her over my sobbing. "I-It was...Ted and Ned...I..." I stuttered, struggling to calm down over my nightmare. I flinched as Vanellope wrapped her arms around me in a comforting hug, but I did not refuse the gesture as I wrapped my arms around her as well, still stuttering.

"Th-they d-died b-because of m-me and..."

"Shhh...just calm down...take deep breaths..."

I shuddered as I took a shaky breath, and felt Vanellope hug me tighter, still whispering comforting words to me. "It's okay...calm down...it's okay..." she whispered. I sniffed and closed my eyes as I felt myself relaxing a little. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep in Vanellope's arms.

* * *

When I awoke, I found myself in Vanellope's arms. She was propped up against the wall, her arms wrapped limply around me. I was laying in her lap on the bed, and I suddenly remembered what had happened. _"You glitched again, didn't you?"_ Vanellope's words rang in my head as I sat up.

Vanellope's eyes opened, and I realized she looked very tired. "What...happened?" I asked, hoping to get more information on what had happened last night.

"Well..." Vanellope sighed, stretching, "I was woken up to you screaming in your sleep, so I went to see what was wrong. But, you weren't having a nightmare, you were glitching, badly. You kept screaming for Ted...and Ned...and I had to shake you to wake you up. When you finally woke up, you flipped out. After I managed to get you to calm down, you fell asleep in my arms, so, I decided to stay here...in case you woke up again. I stayed up half the night to make sure you'd be okay..."

I stared wide eyed at the tiny racer. "Why? Why would you do that for me?" I asked quietly. "Because, I was worried! Also, who are Ted and Ned?" she asked. I flinched, but reluctantly answered. "They were the other two racers in my game, Turbo Time..." Vanellope sighed. "I heard what happened, is that what you were dreaming about?" I nodded. "It was much longer than the others, and I've tried very hard not to think about it."

Vanellope's brown eyes widened. "Was it really...that traumatizing?" I turned to stare at her. "Yes...it was!" I wailed, feeling tears well up into my eyes.

"It was..."

* * *

Vanellope led me out of the room, and into the kitchen. "You hungry?" she asked, hoping to take my thoughts off of last night. "Yes..." I mumbled, turning to look at her.

"What do you like?"

"Uh..."

"How about I make it a surprise? Are you allergic to anything?"

"No..."

"Okay, good, you just wait, I make a _mean_ breakfast..."


	4. hey guys!

**so, i'm going to start adding on to glitch problem, so, this is why this chapter is short...in a few hours i will have taken out that old chapter and put in a new one, and continue form there!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is so short, but I'll have another chapter updated very soon!**

I blinked as Vanellope walked over with a large plate of waffles. She leaned towards me. "Sour Bill told me you loved cinnamon, so, I made you cinnamon waffles!" I cursed the sour ball under my breathe, but sighed as she sat them in front of me.

"Enjoy!"

* * *

"So, Turbo, I want to figure out what has been causing your glitching memory thingy."

"So do I..." I mumbled as I bit into the fluffy waffles. "Jeez, she does make good food!" I thought in surprise.

"Turbo, before you glitch, do you notice anything, different?" she asked quietly. "Well, I don't know what normal glitching feels like..." I mumbled. Vanellope sighed. "Well, it kinda feels like...you're falling apart for a few seconds, then coming back together."

I blinked. "Does it hurt?"

"Not normally, why? Does yours?"

"A lot!" I wailed, nearly dropping my waffles as I stood up. "It feels like someone is burning me, cutting me in half, and...and..." I trailed off as I bit into another waffle. "Wow..." Vanellope gasped, sitting up straighter. "Maybe that's what causing your memories?"

I shook my head. "I doubt it, I don't think pain could cause memories..."

"Yeah, pain is memories..." Vanellope murmured. My head shot up, and I stared at her.

"You're absolutely right glitch..."

Vanellope sighed and began picking up the waffles that had fallen off of my plate. She put them in the trash can before taking my hand. "Why don't you try and get some rest...okay?"

I nodded and slowly got up, snatching my hand from hers. "Okay, just, don't touch me..."

* * *

I slowly trudged towards my bed as another glitch hit me. I felt myself fall to the ground, as well as Vanellope catching me. "Turb-b-b-b-b" Her voice glitched as my vision faded into a memory.

_"Turbo! What are you doing?!" __Ted yelled as I hopped into my kart. "I'm taking out Roadblasters, for good!" I yelled as Ned jumped forward. "No! Turbo! You can't do that! You'll get us killed!" I waved my hand at them. "So what?!" I shrieked as I drove away._

"Turbo! Wake up!" Vanellope shrieked as my eyes opened. "Turbo! You're awake...thank candy corn...are you okay? You were glitching for a while..."

I blinked in confusion. "But my memory was so short..." I mumbled. Vanellope shook her head. "Oh well, at least you woke up..." I smiled. "Were you..._worried?"_ Vanellope blushed. "O-of, course n-not...okay fine! I was, okay? What's wrong with that?" I chuckled. "Nothing at all..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonus! Vanellope's POV!**

* * *

"What's going on?!" I shrieked, running after Turbo. Suddenly, he whirled around and tackled me. "Turbo?!" I screamed. His eyes flashed blue as he suddenly turned into his cybug form. "Whoa! Turbo?! What the heck is going on?!" He suddenly got off of me and jumped back to reveal Ralph, who was also a creepy cybrid. "Ralph! No!" I screamed, struggling to sit up, but finding myself stuck to the ground. Suddenly an image flashed before me. It was Turbo, and two other racers in blue, fighting. From what Turbo told me, I recognized them as his brothers Ted and Ned. "What are you guys doing?! Stop fighting! Please! TURBO!"

* * *

"Vanellope! Wake up!"

I jumped and my eyes shot open to see Turbo staring at me. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly. I sat up straighter, the nightmare still very visible in my mind. "Sweet mother of monkey milk..." I mumbled. Turbo continued to stare at me, his yellow eyes flashing with worry. "You kept calling my name, are you okay?" he said, getting off of my bed. "I-I'm okay, it was just a nightmare..." I answered quickly. "What was it?" he asked. "What?" I mumbled.

"What was your nightmare?"

"Oh...um..."

"It's okay, you can tell me..."

"It's not...that...b-but...I-I-I..."

I felt my eyes welling up with tears and I struggled to wipe them away. Turbo noticed this and sighed. "It's okay to cry..." he mumbled, wrapping his arms around my shaking body. "Turbo?" I whispered.

"Yes?"

"Thank you..."

"No problem glitch..."

* * *

I shuddered as I left Turbo to go to the Random Roster Race. I didn't want to leave him alone, not after what he had done for me last night. But, sadly, I had no choice. I approached the starting line and hopped into my kart, my heart still racing from the nightmare. I quickly dismissed the horrible nightmare and started my engine.

* * *

**Hey guys! I am _so_** _**so **_**sorry that I haven't updated lately. I've been on vacation, and I've also been making much to many other stories, and I have promised that I will make no more until I am done with the ones that can be finished. I'm also sorry these have been short, but inspiration has been very limited for me lately...but I hope you enjoy my Turbo/Vanellope fluff!**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

"Turbo! Turbo?"

Vanellope ran through the halls of the castle, her worry growing by the second. She had been calling for the older racer for about 10 minutes, with no answer. "Turbo! Where are ya you stupid candy cane?" she hissed, glancing at Sour Bill, who had been following her. As she looked closed, she swore she could see the tiniest guilty look on the sour ball's face. "Sour Bill! Do you know where Turbo is?" she asked.

"Well...um..."

Vanellope frowned. "You know where he is, don't you?" she stated, stooping down to his level. "Where. Is. Turbo?" she repeated. Sour Bill blinked slowly, contemplating whether he should tell or not. "He...uh...heleftthegame..." he whispered. Vanellope furrowed her eyebrows. "Speak up!" Sour Bill jumped before blurting out: "He left the game!"

Vanellope nearly screamed. "How is that possible? He...he has a glitch! That's not possible!" she said quickly. "And I can't leave to get him! I'm still a glitch!" she added. Sour Bill turned around. "Are you sure? I mean, the game reset..." Vanellope blinked. "Well, I guess I could try..."

* * *

Vanellope hesitantly stepped forward, reaching her arm out to feel for the barrier between her game and the exit. Surprise literally smacked her in the face. Her hand went right through, without a barrier! She yelped with happiness, running towards Game Central Station. Her eyes widened as her vision met the station, which looked to be complete chaos. Felix ran up to her, his eyes wide, making Vanellope jumped a little. "Where is he Where's Turbo?" she asked.

Felix shrugged a little. "I have no idea! That's the problem! That's why everyone is going nuts!" he answered, running back into the crowd. Vanellope frowned, searching for Ralph. "Ralph! Stinkbrain! Where are ya?"

Before she knew it, a large hand picked her up and revealed the face of Ralph who certainly didn't look very happy. "Why did you let Turbo out?" he asked. Vanellope huffed. "I didn't let him out! I didn't even know he was gone until now!" she wailed. "Well...when I find him..." Ralph began to say.

Vanellope's eyes widened. "What are you going to do?" Before Ralph could answer, a loud scream was heard from another character.

"There he is!"

"Run away!"

"He's going to take over our games!"

* * *

*Turbo's POV*

But that's not what was happening at all. I was just standing there. I wasn't hurting anyone. I looked up as Ralph aproached, and he didn't look happy. "Why did you leave the game? You could have put Vanellope in danger!" he hissed. I gawked at him. "What!? I just wanted to see what life was like out here...and everyone started screaming..."

Ralph shook his head. "Still, you put Vanellope's game in danger!" Vanellope glanced at Ralph. "How could he have done that?" Ralph sighed. "Technically, Turbo is still a virus! Well, he should have been! Due to him regenerating when he wasn't supposed to, there was a possibility that if he left, your game would corrupt!"

Vanellope flinched a little as Ralph continued to speak. "And he knew it too!" That last part got me. "What? I didn't know that!" I stated. Ralph glared at me. "For some reason, I don't believe you!" he hissed, raising his fists above his head. "You knew it, and you were trying to kill Vanellope!" Vanellope nearly screamed. "No Ralph! Don't!"

I shut my eyes tight as he swung his fists down.


End file.
